superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Loud House: Hand-Me-Downer/Sleuth or Consequences Credits
Opening Credits * The Loud House * Created by: Chris Savino Episode Credits Hand-Me-Downer * Written by: Michael Rubiner * Storyboard by: Ed Baker * Directed by: Chris Savino Sleuth or Consequences * Written by: Witney Wetta, Sammie Crowley * Storyboard by: Kyle Marshall * Directed by: Chris Savino Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Chris Savino * Producer: Karen Malach * Art Director: Amanda Rynda * Story Editor: Michael Rubiner * Staff Writers: Karlas Sakas Shropshire, Alec Schwimmer, Kevin Sullivan * Production Manager: Sean Gankta * Storyboard Revisionist: Jordan Koch * Animatic Editors: Andrew Halis, Amaris Cavin * Assistant Animatic Editor: Rachaerl Russakoff * Cast - "Hand-Me-Downer" ** Lincoin - Grant Palmer ** Lori/Girl 1 - Catherine Taber ** Leni - Lilana Mumy ** Luna - Nika Futterman ** Llian - Cristina Pucelli ** Lynn - Jessica DiCicco ** Lana/Stroller Mom - Grey Griffin ** Clyde - Caleel Harris ** Colonel Crackers/Farmed/Big Baker - Fred Tatasciore ** Rusty Spokes - Wyatt Griswold ** Flat Tire - Blake Bertrand ** Papa Wheeler - Mason Valighan * Cast - "Sleuth or Consequences" ** Lincoin - Grant Palmer ** Lori - Catherine Taber ** Leni - Lilanna Mumy ** Luna - Nika Futterman ** Luan - Cristian Purcell ** Lynn/Lucy - Jesssica DiCicco ** Lola/Lana - Grey Griffin ** Lisa - Lara Jill Miller ** Clyde - Caleel Harris ** Dad - Brian Stepanek * Voice Director: Lisa Schaffer * Original Casting: Gene Vassilaros, CSA * Casting Manager: Shiondre Austin, CSA * Casting Coordinator: Morgann Franson * Casting Director: Shannon Reed * Casting Coordinator: Lyberti Nelson * Director of Audio Production/Recording Engineer: Justin Brisnfield * Recording Engineer: Matt Corey * Assistant Recording Engineer: Manny Grijalva * Dialogue Editor: Anna Adams * Assistant Production Manager: Nadya Esparza * Script Coordinator: Whitney Wetta * Production Coordinators: Ken Mu, Mollie Freilich * Production Intern: Jasmine Eusebio * Character Designers: Kat Ketchum, Todd Oman * Additional Character Design: Jordan Koch * Layout Supervisor: Lin Larsen * Background Layout Designers: Edgar Duncan, Jr., Larry Murphy, Gene Goldstein, Timothy Barnes * Prop Designers: David King, Jared Morgan * Background Painters: Hallie Wilson, Michal Wright-Ward * Color Stylist: Sadie Figueroa * Animation Services: Jam Filled Entertainment * Producers: Phil LaFrance, Jamie LeClaire, Kyle Mac Dougall * Animation Director: Mark Woodcox * Animation Supervisors: Dan Goulet, Brendan Lyon, Justin Stiles * Posing Supervisors: Ray Ocampo, Brad Sales * Scene Assembly Supervisor: Teo Ciarla * Scene Assembly: Kristopher Young, Ron Robinson * Production Coordinator: Scott Stiller * Digital Animators: Noor-Abou-Seido, Adam Aunin, Miranda Brewer, Alex Brown, Holly Christie, Dan Cossette, Brad Erickson, Ben Ford, Carolien Gelinas, Rebecca Grenwood, Neil Hunter, Scott Lewis, Steve Moore, Stevenson Padmore * Digital Aniamtors (Continued): Shawna Schwenzer, Kaitlyn Shepley, Amanda Teske, Adaam Thalivette, James Wood, Ryan Wight * Special Effects: Dan Elder * Compositing: Alistair Murphy * Editor: Ryan Hanson * Layout Supervisor: Ewart Cameron * Layout: Norm Derepentigny, Eio Koeswan, Noor Abou-Seido, Jacqueline Taylor, Reita Chaiupiak, Francesca Falcioni, Weiwei Chan, Jackie Chen * BG Production Supervisors: Jason Tsang, Sarah Barbary, Suze Shore * BG Production Reviisonist: Mayrhosby Yeoshen * BG Production: Maria Yeoshen Martinez. Jovana Vermette, Justin Smith * IT Director: Kevin Lehoux * Director of Finance: Brent Leonard * Main Title Theme Song by: Michelle Lewis, Doug Rockwell, Chris Savino * End Credit Theme by: Freddy Horvath, Chris Savino * Music Editor: Jonathan Hylander * Sheet Timers: Phil Cummings, Jeff Hall, Larry Leichliter, Juli Hashiguchi, Rumen Petkov, Alan Smart, Steve Socki, Kirk Tingblad, Art Vitello, James T. Walker * Additional Sheet Timer: Pat Shinagawa * Creative Consultant: George Chialtas * Supervising Picture Editor: Gayle M. Grech * Assistant Picture Editor: J.F. Kinyon * Post Production Supervisor: Amy Reynolds * Digital Animation Supervisor: Kenneth Janeski * Digital Animators: Tyler Mele, Bekah Park, Pablo Smith, Andrea Yomtob * Production Manager for Nick Digital: Laura Sreebny * Post Production Sound Services: Boom Box Post * Supervising Sound Editor: Jeff Shiffman, MPSE * Sound and Foley Editor: Tess Fournier * Re-Recording Mixer: Jeff Shiffman, MPSE * Senior Director of Digital Operations: Eric Swanborg * Digital Operations Engineer: Kimberly Madore * Manager of Post Production: Oliver Pearce * Machine Room: C.J. Kinyon, Gregory Mitchell * Archive and Resource Library: Kimberly K. Bowman, Ryan McFadden, Kevin Iwaki * President of Content Development & Production: Russel Hicks * Senior Vice President of Production: David J. Steinberg * Coordinating, Current Series: Dana Vasquez-Eberhardt * Vice President of Production: Dean Hp * Senior Vice President of Current Series and Production: Rich Magallanes * Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon: Dana Cluverius * Nickelodeon Productions * © 2015 Viacom International Inc. All Righys Reserved. Nickelodeon, The Loud Hosue and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Category:End Credits Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:Chris Savino Productions Category:DHX Media